


We already know, losing control

by Anonymous



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Coming In Pants, Face-Fucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, dick stepping, jihoon just wants a dick in his mouth, light a flame stage did something ungodly to me, listen i couldnt help myself, mentioned body worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28977801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Soonyoung doesn’t have anywhere near enough restraint to hold back just because Jihoon hadn’t put his fingers on his skin… right?Apparently, Soonyoung’s in it for the long game because he leaves with the others right away and cuddles up with Jeonghan on the sofa when they reach home. Jihoon suffers through an unsatisfying handjob in the shower.ORLight a Flame stage gave me ideas and i just had to write this
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68
Collections: Anonymous





	We already know, losing control

The four of them have been practicing the choreography for their _Light a Flame_ stage for about three hours with no break now. Soonyoung had, as he always does, pointed out every detail – every flick of the wrist – so nothing the boys did would look out of place. Jihoon thinks the concept fits the elder perfectly: sexy, yet delicate. The way Soonyoung’s eyes could burn holes through the mirror every time he stares at their reflection, tracking every smooth movement their bodies make sends Jihoon’s mind to ungodly places that he would never dare admit out loud.

His undeniable attraction to the other should be embarrassing, but he knows all too well through bite marks and hushed moans that it is more than just reciprocated. Jihoon’s usually the one setting the other off, everything he does riles the dancer up to the point where he gets manhandled and growled at as his clothes fly across whatever small space they’ve run off to this time. But this is Soonyoung’s element. He exceeds in showing off his body in gentle waves and suggestive caresses of hands gliding from his throat right down to his belly.

So when they reach the section of the choreo that they’ve all agreed is the killing part, Jihoon reminds himself to breathe normally as he watches his members’ hands trace Soonyoung’s gorgeous body and he looks up to catch the man’s hooded gaze directed straight at him; he knows he has the power right now and he’s taking advantage of it.

Jihoon doesn’t like that.

Instead of giving him what he wants, he closes his eyes and simply hovers his small hands ever so slightly away from his skin after Wonwoo’s fingers leave the frame. Soonyoung raises an eyebrow, questioning Jihoon’s motives, all while continuing to dance the last few seconds of the song left.

Junhui walks towards the speaker and presses the pause button. “I think we nailed that this time,” Soonyoung has a smile on his face as he says it and just like that, the atmosphere in the room changes immediately. Wonwoo and Junhui let out sighs of relief knowing they could all finally go back to the dorms to fucking rest but Jihoon is still a little on edge. There’s no way he _wouldn’t_ get a dick in his mouth after all that, right? The two had practically been eye fucking the entire time, Soonyoung doesn’t have anywhere near enough restraint to hold back just because Jihoon hadn’t put his fingers on his skin… right?

Apparently, Soonyoung’s in it for the long game because he leaves with the others right away and cuddles up with Jeonghan on the sofa when they reach home. Jihoon suffers through an unsatisfying handjob in the shower.

* * *

Three days later, and it’s the day of the _In-complete_ concert. Jihoon _still_ hadn’t gotten railed yet; the lack of Soonyoung’s mouth on his body was starting to fog up his brain but the little bitch doesn’t even seem to care, chatting freely with the make-up noonas and the other members right up until he has to go on stage with Seungcheol and Jihoon to open the show.

Concerts always make Jihoon feel free and alive, even if this time there aren’t any carats in the audience for him to see, so despite his ever growing sexual frustration, he ignores everything the older does in hopes to survive the next three hours.

It’s all going according to plan, until that god damned _Light a Flame_ stage – there’s just something about Soonyoung in this fucking song that makes Jihoon lose his mind. He almost regrets making it, but he knows Soonyoung will eventually cave in, or at least, he really hopes so. He’s desperate, so sue him.

Waiting to go on stage, wearing shirts buttoned far too low and an expensive watch on his wrist, Jihoon decides there’s no harm in playing a little dirty. This has very obviously become a game to Soonyoung, a sort of competition perhaps, and Jihoon’s nothing if not a winner. Quickly, he undoes an extra button and smiles to himself. Soonyoung may look good like this, but they all do, and he knows _he_ does, if the way Soonyoung licks his lips after glancing at him is any indication. Yeah, he’s definitely caving after this.

He pays him no mind while performing, touching the backup dancers at any chance he’s given just for extra affect. He makes an effort to get really deep into the concept; winks for the camera; bites his lower lip slowly even when he’s out of frame because he sure as hell knows Soonyoung is watching him and _fuck_ if he goes one more day without some sort of sex, he might actually die.

Just before the second chorus hits, he feels Soonyoung setting the back of his head alight with how hard he’s staring and he can’t help the hitch in his breath or the small shiver that runs down his spine. They continue like that for the whole performance and besides that little hiccup, Jihoon succeeds in ignoring the other, until he wants to do a little more.

They all demolish the dance break like the pros they are and it’s time for the killing part; Jihoon knows _exactly_ what to do. He’s the last one to touch Soonyoung out of the three of them, so he can basically do whatever he wants. As he sings his line flawlessly, Jihoon places both hands on Soonyoung, one on his back and the other so he can feel his mouth-watering abs through the thin fabric. He drags it on for as long as he physically can without ruining the flow of the choreography and he just _knows_ he’s getting what he wants as soon as the lights go down.

The end of the song comes quickly and when they walk off stage in the darkness, Jihoon feels fingers wrap around his wrist; he follows Soonyoung’s lead compliantly. The toilet stalls in the venue they’re using to film are fairly big, and the pandemic meant everything had to be crystal clean at all times, so Soonyoung doesn’t hesitate to drag the younger in, caging him against the wall. He’s ruthless, pushing a thigh in between Jihoon’s harshly, revelling in the hiss it brings out of him.

Jihoon’s body moves on autopilot, rocking against his leg and hands grabbing his shoulders desperately. _Fuck_ , he’s missed this. Soonyoung only lets him entertain himself for a few seconds though, until his waist gets pushed back by strong hands and he looks up to find the taller staring at him so intensely that he might just drown under it.

Then finally, after three long days, Jihoon feels lips on his again and he doesn’t have it in him to hold back in the slightest. He forces his tongue in between Soonyoung’s sealed lips, traces every single cavern of his mouth like a man on a mission and Soonyoung just takes it, pulls them closer together and rubs his thumb far too intimately along Jihoon’s cheekbones.

Jihoon remembers that they don’t have much time: there are just two more unit stages and they have to get changed for the next group song. He pulls away, smiling a little when Soonyoung’s lips chase after him. “I’ve needed your cock in my mouth since Wednesday, and I’m going to die if I don’t get it now,” he’s still panting from making out but he needs this _right now_ ; he’s waited far too long.

Soonyoung, being the devil he is, laughs at him until he abruptly stops when Jihoon flips them around and falls to his knees. He wastes no time in removing his trousers and notices that Soonyoung’s a little hard already – so he’s definitely not the only one who’d been suffering. His fingers slowly run across the bulge through the fabric and he hears the man above him let out a quiet hiss.

Then, boxers join the fabric pooled around Soonyoung’s ankles and Jihoon’s tongue is licking the tip of the red cock in front of him. Closing his eyes, he bobs his head farther down, little by little, until his nose brushes against the trimmed hair at the base. For dramatic effect, he looks up at Soonyoung before pulling off completely just to moan out a hushed _“missed this”_.

It seems to have the desired impact, because the older threads his fingers through Jihoon’s styled hair and drags him onto his cock again. He’s so _rough_ and Jihoon fucking loves it. Don’t get him wrong, he also loves when his body gets thoroughly worshipped when they have sex, fucking adores the way Soonyoung likes to drag out his thrusts while scattering marks all around his torso, but there’s something about how animalistic he looks right now. It’s like Soonyoung had decided that Jihoon’s only job is to pleasure him and by God, he _will_ live up to that.

As Soonyoung fucks into his mouth, Jihoon never breaks eye contact, letting out moans that he knows the other can feel on his cock, especially with the way the fingers tighten in his hair. It feels so fucking _good_ to have something in his mouth and Jihoon relishes the feeling because he doesn’t know when Soonyoung will want to play this little ‘game’ again.

Soonyoung must notice the hand creeping towards Jihoon’s crotch and clearly he feels extra mean, because he kicks it away and fucking _steps on his dick_. That drags out a loud and stretched moan from the back of Jihoon’s throat, mouth still wrapped around Soonyoung’s cock – which makes him push down harder with his foot, merciless against Jihoon’s poor hard-on.

He’s never seen the older like this and if _this_ is what happens when they don’t fuck for days, maybe it just might be worth suffering through those empty hours all over again.

When Soonyoung comes, he gives no warning. Simply pulls Jihoon’s head even deeper on his cock, bucking up into the heat as he spills into his mouth relentlessly. As he comes, he increases the pressure with his foot, and Jihoon can’t help but soil his boxers like a fucking teenager. His eyes water when Soonyoung keeps his head by the base of his dick, mouth overflowing with cum.

It feels unreal to be panting on his cock – little bits of white dripping from the corners of his lips – so when Soonyoung lets him off, Jihoon opens his mouth wide, pushing his tongue up just a fraction so he can see himself coated inside him. Then he swallows, and Soonyoung lets out a final groan before helping Jihoon stand up.

“God that was fucking amazing,” Jihoon’s voice is understandably wrecked and he has no clue how he’s going to sing through the rest of the concert. Soonyoung looks at him a bit too affectionately for what they’ve just done and smooths Jihoon’s shirt down.

It’s insane how fucking sheepish he sounds when he asks, “It wasn’t.. _too_ much, was it?” Soonyoung has a heart of gold, so Jihoon smiles and gently kisses him on the lips one last time as a response.

Soonyoung pulls his boxers and trousers back on and Jihoon cringes as he feels his cum inside the material when they walk out the stall. They catch a glimpse of themselves in the huge mirror in front of them and the room echoes with their laughter (mainly Jihoon's) – they look fucking horrendous.

Quickly, they fix each other’s hair as much as they can and rush to where their next outfits are hung up for them, choosing to ignore the suggestive faces the other members throw their way.


End file.
